miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tajja Isen/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180404235823
thank you for making my favorite cartoon atomic betty mediamass every thing on my favorite Canadian the legendary Tajja Isen in even a dubbed version of idina menzel's frozen in Canada Tajja Isen Background information Born June 29, 1991 (age 26) Toronto, Ontario, Canada Occupations Actress, singer, song writer Years active 2003-present Source Tajja Isen (born June 29, 1991) is a Canadian actress and singer-songwriter who is best known for voicing the titular character in the television series Atomic Betty. In 2004, she portrayed Young Nala in a Toronto production of Disney's The Lion King 1 and was nominated for an Equity Emerging Artist Award for that role.2 Her other Disney roles include Trina Tightrope and Princess Josephina in JoJo's Circus. Starting 2016, she voices Pipsqueak in The ZhuZhus. Sources 1.↑ "Tajja Isen Interview".. toonarific.com. 2.↑ Fanfair, Ron (2009-10-29). "Gemini Award for first-time nominee", sharenews.com. Retrieved on 28 November 2012. Tajja Isen (born June 29, 1991 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian actress and singer-songwriter best known for voicing the title character in the television series Atomic Betty. She has several other voice credits, including the voice of Samantha in the movie Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure, Jane in the television series Jane and the Dragon, Jodie in the television series Time Warp Trio and Sister Bear in the television series The Berenstain Bears. In Mia and Me, she voiced Yuko for Seasons 1 and 2. Contentsshow Biography Edit At 12 years old, Isen began her voice acting career with The Berenstain Bears.', where she voiced Sister Bear. In 2004, she portrayed Young Nala in a Toronto production of Disney's The Lion King and was nominated for an Equity Emerging Artist Award for that role. Since 2008, she has been working on releasing her first solo album. She cites Tori Amos, Kate Bush and Paul McCartney as some of her influences. Discography Edit ◾ Atomic Betty (2005) Filmography Edit Television Edit Year Title Role Notes 2002–03 The Berenstain Bears Sister Bear 40 episodes 2003–06 The Save-Ums! Jazzi 45 episodes 2004–06 JoJo's Circus Trina/Princess Josephina 11 episodes 2004–08 Atomic Betty Betty (title role) 78 episodes 2005–06 Time Warp Trio Jodie Arthur episodes 20-26, voiced by Sarah Gadon from 1-14 2005–08 Miss BG BG/singer opening and closing songs 2005–11 Jane and the Dragon Jane Turnkey (title role) 26 episodes 2007–16 Super Why! Princess Pea 103 episodes 2011–present Mia and Me Yuko 26 episodes 2011-2012 My Big Big Friend Nessa recurring 2016–present The ZhuZhus Pipsqueak 26 episodes Awards Edit ◾ 2004 – Young Artist Awards- Best Performance In A Voice-Over Role – Nominated (Berenstain Bears) ◾ 2005 – Young Artist Awards- Best Performance In A Voice-Over Role – Won (Atomic Betty) ◾ 2006 – Young Artist Awards- Best Performance In A Voice-Over Role – Won (Atomic Betty) ◾ 2007 – ACTRA Awards- Outstanding Performance - Voice – Nominated (Atomic Betty) ◾ 2007 – Young Artist Awards- Best Performance In A Voice-Over Role – Won (Jane and the Dragon) ◾ 2009 – Gemini Awards- Best Individual or Ensemble Performance in an Animated Television Show or Series – Won (Atomic Betty) Justin bunnell